Coupe
A coupe is a road vehicle with a fixed roof and two doors, like a convertible. On rare occasions, a coupe can also be referred to as a "2-door sedan". List of coupes by manufacturer Acura The first two 2-door coupe sold as a 1987 model was the mid-size Legend. It sold through 1995. In 1991, a high-performance sports car called the NSX was released in dealerships. The NSX remained available through 2005. A 2-door coupe version of the compact Integra replaced the hatchback for the 1994 model year. The Integra coupe sold through 2001. When the Legend coupe continued selling through 1996, it was replaced by the Acura CL, originally an early 1997 model with one engine. The first-generation CL last sold as a 1999 model through early 2000. Alfa Romeo As of 1986, Alfa Romeo no longer offers 2-door coupes, their last one being the GTV6. Audi An Audi 90 coupe was available from 1990 to 1991, as a replacement for the Audi 4000. But until 1999, no 2-door coupes were made. BMW There were two 2-door coupes from BMW: the compact 3-Series that debuted in the 1970s, and a much bigger 8-Series, the latter replacing the 6-Series in 1990 as a 1991 model after a one-year hiatus. The 8-Series last sold in 1997, when after that, the 3-Series became the only coupe available until the 2000 model year. Buick The Buick Skylark was the automaker's entry-level coupe since the 1990 model year, after discontinuation of the Skyhawk. Other 2-door coupes included the Century, Regal, LeSabre, Reatta, and Riviera. All 2-door coupes have been discontinued -- the Reatta and LeSabre in 1991, the Century in 1993, the Regal in 1996, the Skylark in 1997, and the Riviera in 1999. After that, all Buicks were 4-doors ever since. Cadillac Cadillac's original 2-door coupes were the Cadillac DeVille, Fleetwood and Eldorado. The Fleetwood version was available from 1989 to 1992. After the DeVille coupe was discontinued in 1993, the Eldorado became Cadillac's only 2-door coupe from the 1994 to 2002 model years. Chevrolet *Chevrolet Cavalier *Chevrolet Beretta *Chevrolet Camaro *Chevrolet Lumina/Monte Carlo *Chevrolet Corvette Chrysler *Chrysler LeBaron *Chrysler Sebring Dodge *Dodge/Plymouth Colt *Dodge/Plymouth Neon *Dodge Daytona *Dodge Avenger *Dodge Stealth *Dodge Viper Eagle *Eagle Summit Ford *Ford Tempo *Ford Probe/Escort ZX2 *Ford Mustang *Ford Thunderbird Geo A 2-door coupe called the Geo Storm sold from 1990 to 1993. Honda The Accord coupe began sales for the 1988 model year to replace the Civic CRX. The Civic coupe was revived for the 1993 model year to coincide with the launch of the Del Sol. There was also a Honda Prelude since 1979, but it was discontinued in 2001. Hyundai *Hyundai Scoupe *Hyundai Tiburon Infiniti From 1990 to 1992, Infiniti's only 2-door coupe was sold as the M30, with no coupes sold after that from 1993 to 2002. Jaguar *Jaguar XJS *Jaguar XK8 Lexus The first 2-door coupe sold by Lexus were the SC 300 and 400, which launched in 1991 as 1992 models. Both were sold through 2000 and were replaced by the SC 430 in early 2001. Lincoln *Lincoln Mark VII/VIII No 2-door coupes were made after 1998. Mazda *Mazda MX-6 *Mazda RX-7 From 1998 to 2003, no 2-door coupes were made. Mercedes-Benz *Mercedes-Benz 300/E-Class *Mercedes-Benz 500/600/S-Class Mercury *Mercury Topaz *Mercury Cougar Mitsubishi *Mitsubishi Mirage *Mitsubishi Eclipse *Mitsubishi 3000GT Nissan *Nissan Sentra/200SX *Nissan 240SX *Nissan 300ZX After 1998 until 2002, Nissan produced no 2-door coupes. Oldsmobile *Oldsmobile Achieva *Oldsmobile Alero *Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme Pontiac *Pontiac Sunbird *Pontiac Sunfire *Pontiac Grand Am *Pontiac Grand Prix *Pontiac Firebird Porsche *Porsche 968 *Porsche 911 *Porsche 928 Saab *Saab 900 *Saab 9-3 Saturn *Saturn SC-Series Subaru *Subaru Impreza *Subaru SVX Toyota *Toyota Tercel *Toyota Paseo *Toyota MR2 *Toyota Celica *Toyota Camry Volkswagen *Volkswagen Corrado Volvo *Volvo C70